happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
What a Pretty Pity
What a Pretty Pity is a HTF Fanon episode. In this episode, Crafty thinks she has lost her beauty and therefore her ability to steal. Roles Starring Roles *Crafty Featuring Roles *Richie *Tycoon *Giggles *Nutty *The Mole *Injury Appearing Roles *Monarch *Todd *Lifty and Shifty *Fungus *Disco Bear Plot Crafty is seen walking down the street, looking for someone to steal from. Crafty quickly spots Tycoon exiting a craft store with a sewing kit and she rushes over, scaring Tycoon and making him drop the sewing kit. Crafty starts to flirt with Tycoon, but he is to mad to fall for her tricks and he leaves, leaving Crafty puzzled. Later Crafty spots Richie at the beach, struggling to catch a fish, and Crafty heads over to him and starts to flirt. This distracts Richie and he loses his fish, upsetting him and making him leave, making Crafty puzzled once more. Soon the process is repeated with Todd who loses his crown thanks to Crafty, Monarch who gets his wing ripped and Lifty and Shifty who drop a large amount of money down a sewer grate. Crafty heads home and starts crying, thinking she is no longer beautiful so she turns off all her lights. Days pass and Giggles, selling cookies, rings Crafty's doorbell. Plotting her scheme, Crafty opens the door, pulls Giggles inside, steals her uniform and throws her outside again, leaving Giggles quite shocked. Crafty is now wearing the girl scout uniform, knocking on a door. Nutty answers and she starts flirting again, hoping Nutty will pay a large amount of cash for the cookies. Instead, Nutty attacks her and rips through the cookie boxes. Then he proceeds to eat a snack, only to choke on Crafty's left eye. Leaving the hospital with her vision impaired, Crafty sighs. But then she somehow spots The Mole carrying what looks like a bag of money. She manages to get his affection and The Mole blushes, leaving Crafty an opportunity to run off with his sack. She opens it, but rather than money she gets covered in garbage. Fungus comes by attracted to her scent, but as do a pack of dogs which end up attacking her. The Mole whacks Fungus with his cane in jealousy. Now in a full body cast and wheelchair, Crafty believes it is almost impossible to find love. Then she sees Injury exiting a bank and tries one more opportunity. Moving her wheelchair, she loses control of it and sends herself tumbling down a flight of steps. Upon hitting the bottom, her cast breaks. A puddle reveals her reflection, showing she is still beautiful despite the previous accidents. Crafty regains her confidence just in time to be encountered by Disco Bear. The two get flirty but before anything else could happen, Crafty's wheelchair runs them both over. Moral "It's what's on the inside that counts." Deaths #Nutty chokes on Crafty's eye. #Disco Bear and Crafty are run over by a wheelchair. Trivia *Russell was originally in this episode. But he was removed due to a future episode idea. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 39 Episodes